


TOO LATE

by minminhyo



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 2jae endgame, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, sorryjjpbutimissed2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: When Jinyoung is too late to realize his feeling toward his best friend Im Jaebeom
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 22





	TOO LATE

Everyone can see that Lim Jaebeom have feeling towards Park Jinyoung his best friend since kindergarten. This is all because Lim Jaebeom never hides his admiration towards the other boys. Some people were kind off pity for him because the way they can see how Jinyoung just treated Jaebeom as a close friend only.

At the age of 20 prepared a long speeches ready to make Jinyoung knows how he feels towards him but unfortunately the nice Jinyoung rejected him before Jaebeom even read his first page of notes. He had the inkling after seeing his best friend keep avoiding him and flinches whenever he greet him at the library and also the way Jaebeom stares differently.

Even after the rejection, Jaebeom never stop. He keeps trying and try his hard to make Jinyoung knows his true feelings. A few of their friend wondering how does Jaebeom survive every rejection and how does Jinyoung cope with their friendship?

Jaebeom and Jinyoung told their friends because they believe in their friendship relationship more than any feelings so no wonder how many Jinyoung rejected Jaebeom or how many Jaebeom try to convince Jinyoung about being a couple, they will always stay as a friend.

Its has been 5 years after Jaebeom being rejected the first time and also every time he ask Jinyoung about it and it took Jinyoung 5 years to open up the idea of him being with Jaebeom and lately he kind off like the idea of Jaebeom and him being together as a couple so Jinyoung waited for this year Valentine Days.

Its nothing news about the way Jaebeom treated Jinyoung like he is the queen, his queen. Jaebeom will always prioritize Jinyoung anytime, anywhere. Everyone knows about it. The way that Jinyoung will get away even after he teases Jaebeom and god lord what will happen if Jackson done the same things too. Mark is not happy with how the way Jaebeom treated Jinyoung different then Jackson and himself.

But everyone knew that Jaebeom will always treated Jinyoung differently and everyone had their own theory on why Jinyoung did not open his heart to Jaebeom. A lot of the theory is ridiculous but one of them is quite right with how Jinyoung is afraid of changes.

Park Jinyoung is one of the guy who always calculated his own moved and decision in his life. He always look further in the future with his own over thinking self. Sometimes its work but well sometimes it does not bring anything else for Jinyoung except the extra stress for his own life. But he never changes and if there is anything bad happen with his decision he will always have Jaebeom by his side listening to his rant about hid bad decision in life.

Park Jinyoung is not a saint. He does have his flirty side with him. He had a few of his colleague that he had a few flirty time with. Jinyoung is a handsome guy and he loved to flaunt it. He really yearn the praises from other but its never become anything serious. He never had any serious relationship because Jinyoung is a worry wart as always but he do have one night stand. With his colleague or even a stranger in a club. But in the end he will always come back home to his and Jaebeom’s shared apartment but 2 years ago Jaebeom decided to rent another apartment closer to his work place. Jinyoung is taken a back for a while because he thought that Jaebeom and him will forever life together.

They are still the best friend who greet each other every morning with a happy morning chat or call and even when they are busy they will try to have at least a one video call before ending their days. Its only a few more days before the Valentine Day and Jaebeom are busy as hell. But he will never missed to ask Jinyoung out on a date and as usual Jinyoung will agree to go out with him.

Its only a day before the Valentine Days but the thing is Jinyoung still did not get ask out by Jaebeom yet. Usually he will received the goofy long message from Jaebeom asking him on a date but now Jinyoung still did not get any invitation from the older guy and he was wondering why Jaebeom did not ask him yet.

Even when Jinyoung agree on their past date but at the end of the day he still rejected Jaebeom question. Jinyoung can see Jaebeom faces changes before he turn to his smiling self and become Jaebeom, his best friend again. Jinyoung adores Jaebeom and he does think Jaebeom should find another man that truly love Jaebeom. Not like Jinyoung, he does have a little feeling but still it does not make him to want Jaebeom in a way Jaebeom want him.

But after a few long talk with himself. Jinyoung decided to give Jaebeom’s love a chance, because deep inside him Jinyoung slowly accepted the idea of him being Jaebeom’s.

Well now, Jinyoung try to think any changes that had happen in their friendship but Jinyoung cant think of anything different. Everything seems and feels like normal. Jaebeom and himself just having a long phone call talking about their life a few days ago and Jaebeom did not mention anything at all.

Then its clicked.

Jaebeom rarely talk about himself nowadays. Usually they will told story about their days to each other and now Jinyoung just realize that Jaebeom did not even tell him his office jokes like he used to do.

Jinyoung feels a little antsy but he still act like usual because he knew sometime Jaebeom just busy with his work but there is something in his heart that does not sit well with the facts that Jaebeom might be hiding something from him.

Oh Lord, how Jinyoung hope his gut feelings is wrong. Jinyoung falls asleep while worrying about why his best friend Jaebeom still did not ask him out on a Valentine Date.

Jinyoung wake up with a hope that Jaebeom texted him while he is asleep and ask him out but he did not get any message except for a good morning one.

Its weird and when he checked another message from the group chat consist of him, Mark and Jackson he was flooded with lots of congratulations and a lengthy of words that he cant understand?

Both of them congratulate him for what?

Jinyoung decided to make a video call to Mark and Jackson.

“Morning sunshine! Are you that happy that you calling us this early?” Jackson

“The thing is I don’t understand what both of you talking about” Jinyoung

“Don’t be embarrassed, I thought I will hear you screaming out loud with your stupid grin and all.” Mark

“Can one of you actually tell me what happen? I am so lost. Jaebeom still did not ask me out even when today is Valentine Day! What happen to him? Do you guys know anything? Did he tell you something Mark?” Jinyoung

“Oh shit.” Jackson

“Fuck.” Mark

“What? Something happen to him?” Jinyoung

“You did not see Jaebeom’s IG story last night?” Mark

“I am so worried about Jaebeom and why he still did not say anything about us spending time together today that I fall asleep.” Jinyoung

“Check his IG,I really thought it was for you.” Jackson

Jinyoung suddenly feel like something bad will happen. After he said goodbye to Mark and Jackson, he quickly search Jaebeom’s IG account and he hurriedly click Jaebeom’s IG story.

The first post is only words, ‘ I am going to do it today! Please pray for me.’ The next story is a cooking video with caption ‘Learning to cook his favourite food!’. Then Jaebeom is showing his own apartment but it’s different, the living room is now decorated with candle light and a few ornaments that giving the vibe of candle light dinner. The next one is Jaebeom himself looking as dashing as always but a little bit nervous he just say ‘Wish me luck!’.

Then the next feed make Jinyoung heart sunken. There is a guy with face being hide with an love emoji but he can hear the guys voice, ‘This is for me? Are you kidding me Jaeb ah.’ And there is a loud laughter from the guy.

Jinyoung took a deep breathe before he continue watching what happen next because he had an inkling that whatever happen next he will not like it.

The next post is also only words and the kind of words that make Jinyoung realize that he is too late. ‘He said yes! I’m finally had a lover after being single for almost 25 years!”

Jinyoung keep re watch the last post, over and over again.

What the hell is this? Jinyoung think. This is not Jaebeom, Jaebeom is always love Jinyoung. Who the heck is this guy?

Then Jinyoung see Jaebeom new IG post.

There is a selca of two guys smiling widely. Both of them look so happy with Jaebeom mouth had a little sauce just barely seen. Its just a simple selca but the caption broke Jinyoung heart.

_Introducing my boyfriend Choi Youngjae! Youngjae came to my life a year ago as the intern in my office and he is put under me. I took the new responsibility as usual. I teaches and guide him until he is able to survive at the work and then after 4 months of training he was hired to work at my workplace but in different department. I was both feel proud and sad because inside of me I know that I will missed my new friend. But then nothing changes. Youngjae will always come and ask me to get lunch with him and I feel something had change. Youngjae is not like his old self the shy intern but he is my new colleague and he is really a charming and a flirty one too. I can see all his subtle (not really) way of showing he is interested with me and I feel good. I had a lot of affection to give to someone and Youngjae the type of person that absorbed all the things that given to him including my affection. I spend more and more of my free time with him (which I hate to do because my free time is usually for me to sleep or play with my cat) and one day he accidentally kiss me (he still argue it was an accident) and that kiss make me feels things but at the same time I am in love with someone. I told Youngjae the truth and he said it doesn’t matter because he will make me falls for him and guess what? I do. I fall for his kindhearted heart, he nonstop way of telling me why I should fall for him and he also make me realize that my affection is so big that I need someone (read:him) in my life and man he is right. I decided to ask him out on the Valentines Days when I already rejected him thrice because I wanted this moment to be my new memory and tradition for me and him. Love you so much Choi Youngjae._

Jinyoung’s tears fall into the smiling picture of Jaebeom and Youngjae.

This can’t be right. Jaebeom love me since way before. Who does this Youngjae think he is? Coming inside Jaebeom’s life and decided to be his? Who the fuck is he? Jaebeom love me and he will always do.

But.

Do you Park Jinyoung love him?

I do.

I love him.

I love Lim Jaebeom.

It was too late now. Jinyoung can hear his own mind snickers at him. How foolish he is. Just because he was afraid of changes. He now lost the one thing that always the same for him. Jaebeom’s love.

Jinyoung just laughing then he cry.

This is not true.

Then he heard his apartment door open. He rushes out from his room and saw Jaebeom standing on with his smiling face but his smile is not as bright as he used to give to Jinyoung.

Shit.

It’s change already.

He run towards Jaebeom and throw himself at Jaebeom. Luckily for Jinyoung, Jaebeom grabs him and both of them just hugs it up.

“Please say it’s not true.” Jinyoung

“I’m sorry.” Jaebeom

“You said you waited.” Jinyoung sniffles.

“I have been waited since we were 16 and keep hoping you will see me more than a friend but it never happen and I am actually willing to wait more but Youngjae come and he give me something I want for a long time. A sincere affection. I can feel he truly love me.” Jaebeom

“I love you, I do!” Jinyoung said while tighten his hug.

“I know but not like I love you. You love me as a friend.” Jaebeom

“I love you more than a friend now.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom sigh.

“Jinyoung, I don’t know if you realize your feeling now or way before but I know you love me the same way I love you but I don’t know why you never say yes and also it’s hurt whenever I saw you go out on Friday night and comeback on Sunday because I know you spend your time sleeping with other guys. I know we are not together but it hurt me every time and you acting normal that nothing happen truly make me so tired. That is why I move out 2 years ago, I just can’t stand it anymore.” Jaebeom

“I am sorry.” Jinyoung said while his tears already soaked Jaebeom’s shirt.

“It’s fine. I understand. So now I want you to understand that even I have Youngjae now I will always love you as a friend.” Jaebeom

“I don’t want to be your friend only. I wanted to be yours. Please Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom peck Jinyoung head and slowly caress his hair.

“I will always love you and I will make sure the thing between us never change.” Jaebeom

“Promise?” Jinyoung

“Yes.” Jaebeom

After the hug, Jaebeom spent his time with Jinyoung just eating breakfast and after that watching movie. Jinyoung ask what about Youngjae and Jaebeom told him that Youngjae does not mind at all because after today his Valentine Days will be with Jaebeom alone.

Jinyoung smile bitterly.

Jinyoung ask Jaebeom told him everything and Jaebeom does. He told Jinyoung how Youngjae is like a sunshine and the way he try so hard to make Jaebeom fall for him. Jinyoung applaud Youngjae hard work because he knows there is other guy who interested with Jaebeom ( Jaebeom is a full packaged) but Jaebeom just ignored them and only have eyes for Jinyoung.

Now Jinyoung can see that Jaebeom’s eyes sparkle whenever he speak about Youngjae. The way his blushes a little after he told Jinyoung how Youngjae accidentally kiss him.

Jinyoung can feel that Youngjae is a good guy and a great person for Jaebeom but still there is something inside of his mind that he feels that Jaebeom should be his and only his.

Jaebeom bring Jinyoung to meet Youngjae after a month and Jaebeom is right, Youngjae is a sunshine. Just seeing his big smile, Jinyoung knows why he chooses Youngjae. Youngjae give Jinyoung a big hug and said that he will never replace Jinyoung as Jaebeom’s best friend.

Yeah of course, Jinyoung will always be the best friend and Youngjae can have Jaebeom’s heart. Jinyoung bitterly try to smile and hopefully his smile never shows how he hate Youngjae and also himself.

He can be the one that receiving Jaebeom big and wide smile and also the laugh. The one that Jaebeom giving a peck to his cheeks and the one who should look so happy. It should be him not Youngjae but well he is too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my 2jae and jjp heart. Hope that you all will enjoy this and do let me know your thoughts. For now this is a oneshot but i do have idea to make this one as a chapter fics. Let me know if you want it to be jjp or 2jae!
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for reading and please always stay safe and healty!


End file.
